


The Blind Sighted

by YunalalieMoon



Series: Seventeen and Magic Don't Mix Well [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Dark Past, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Storybook, Obsession, Sad Ending, Sad Sad, This might end up being slow burn idk, actually idk anymore, happy endings, happy happy, i wrote that twice with different phrasing for lighthearted people lol, kind of?, magic?, sad endings, some other idols make appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalalieMoon/pseuds/YunalalieMoon
Summary: Love doesn't always have to be your classical in the rain K-Drama shot.Love can be found through pain.Love can be found through obsession.Love can be found through death.Jisoo has the honor of reading (and seeing) all of these stories come true.





	1. Prologue

Hong Jisoo wasn't expecting his grandma to gift him an old storybook for his birthday.

Usually, she gifted him socks, earrings, clothes, or games. One year she even gave him a round-trip ticket to Korea. She even recently asked him if he wanted another one. Of course, he wouldn't need one now that he moved to the country, but he didn't want to hurt his kind grandma's feelings.

Some way or another, she had figured out and sent a package to his shared apartment with Seungcheol and Jeonghan. The box had been labeled "CAUTION: THIS SIDE UP!" (which, of course, was on the bottom.) When he picked it up, he expected it to be some fragile earrings or some ancient clothes. After using the Exacto-knife to cut the tape, the dust from the box had immediately swirled around the living room. Seungcheol gave him a look, before walking over to look inside the box. Glancing at the storybook a few times, Seungcheol shrugged and left. "Probably some old antique bro, better take good care of it."

Jisoo shook his head and picked up the storybook. It had a leather bound cover, and on its cover was some ancient looking writing that read "Stories of Love." Joshua coughed a little at this. Was his grandma trying to give him dating advice through an old storybook? He snorted at the idea and carried the storybook upstairs in his arms. When he entered his room, Jeonghan blasting rock music from the room next door, he noticed the book's color start to change. Jisoo wearily stared at the cover. "Is this some sort of magic spellbook?' He mumbled to himself before sitting on his bed, the book thrown next to his pillow.

Jisoo was bored, and he didn't have anything better to do, so he picked up the book. The weird purple glow was still there, and he momentarily wondered if some purple glitter was stuck open. With a deep breath, he opened the book, preparing to clean up any mess the cursed thing threw at him.

However, the book didn't exactly throw anything "cursed" at him. As soon as he opened it, a weird wind started howling through his room. Nevermind, definitely cursed.

Jisoo froze in shock as the wind subsided and three spirits appeared before him. He didn't know what to say, so he just awkwardly pointed at them, his mouth ajar.

The first spirit, the tallest one, shook his head. "You're shocked. We are too. We didn't expect anyone to find out stories again, especially after that stupid girl trapped us here."

To say Joshua was confused was an understatement.

The one next to the first one smiled and continued. "Don't be scared! We're nice people, just a bit misunderstood."

The third one snorted. "Very misunderstood."

Jisoo was trying to process this before shaking his head. "Oh, so you're real people? If so, can you tell me your names?"

The first spirit sighed. "Kim Mingyu."

The second spirit smiled. "Xu Minghao."

The third spirit frowned. "Lee Jihoon."

Together, they started chanting. "We are spirits who want you to see our story."

And with that, they slowly closed onto Jisoo.


	2. Junhui-Story of Pain

Jisoo wasn't the type of person to get scared easily. But now that he was aware that a magical storybook existed in this world, Joshua didn't think he'd ever be the same.

The cursed book never had a warning on it that insinuated there were three very angry ghosts locked inside, nor did it mention traveling to random places. Joshua could tell by the sounds of nature that he was definitely not in his bedroom, but rather somewhere strange and foreign.

The LA boy blinked his eyes twice and spun around. His body felt tingly from the sudden impact, and it took a bit before his hearing and eyesight could adjust. He briefly reminded himself to never open a storybook again and to never decide to time travel. Actually, Jisoo wasn't sure he had even time traveled. For all he knew, he could've just been pushed outside of his bedroom through the open window. A fleeting, "Is that even possible?" popped into his head. last time he checked, his bedroom window wasn't even facing a part of Seoul that had any sort of life besides humans. This place had birds chirping, bees buzzing, and Jisoo could've sworn he heard the trees actually swaying. Needless to say, Joshua was pretty disappointed in his lack of common knowledge.

Joshua was on a small hill above a large and bustling city. Lights flashed everywhere below. Here, however, was different. The bright sun shone down on him from a bright blue, clear sky, and the grass around his feet was extremely green and fresh. Too fresh. Small wildflowers and weeds scattered the green, giving a nice break of blue and red and yellow. A small, red brick house with an equally small pathway was in the center. The two windows decorated with flower baskets revealed an equally stunning interior of leather and wood. Around the property buzzed millions of bugs. At any other time, Jisoo would have been annoyed, but the bugs gave the house such a nice touch. The city boy was in awe. "I'm at someone's house," he mumbled. Glancing around for a few more seconds, he "A pretty house. I wouldn't mind living here." 

While he was examining the area, Jisoo heard footsteps and humming. The boots made a sharp crunch against the grass, and the humming seemed to come from an originally well-tuned voice. He automatically recognized the song as H.O.T's Candy. Joshua took the chance to hum along with the other person, his melodic and graceful voice matching the other's more strong one perfectly. A small sound of amusement broke the harmony as he remembered Seungcheol and Jeonghan making fun of his old taste in music. 

But this wasn't a situation he should be amused at. A Chinese boy around his age, maybe a year or two younger, was walking out of the backyard with a green, rusty watering can in his right hand. The boy's clothes looked old, probably hand-me-downs, and had dirt scattered over the fading flower patterns. His boots were dirty to the point where Jisoo couldn't tell the original color. The other had chocolate colored hair swept up and an equally stunning brown colored his eyes. His skin was rather fair, and Joshua would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of the stranger's good looks. 

Joshua panicked as he realized what he was saying. How was he supposed to explain to a complete stranger that a magical storybook with three evil spirits had teleported him to a rural area in... Korea? China? He had no clue. He snapped out of his thoughts when the boy walked closer and closer to Jisoo. The humming grew louder, and the soft crunching became closer. Too stunned to think of a greeting, he dumbly opened his mouth to talk. Joshua proceeded to open it further when the boy walked right through him. He slammed his mouth shut before a bee could buzz in and whipped his head around to look at the boy. Pink locks of short hair flew into Jisoo's face, covering his eyes.

The flower kid was kneeling down on the ground, watering the purple flowers that were placed below a windowsill. The other continued humming the song, slightly nodding his head to the catchy beat. The Chinese boy finished watering the flowers, and he promptly turned around to see a small butterfly land on Jisoo's feet. Or, let him rephrase that, the place where his feet should have been. Jisoo sucked in a breath he didn't know he was holding. His eyes flickered down at the boy as he approached closer, kneeling to see the butterfly in closer detail. The sound of the boots was starting to become more annoying.

Calmly, as Jisoo liked to think, he moved backward and awkwardly coughed. The other was leaning down at his feet, staring intently at the beautiful butterfly. The boy clearly didn't hear him, as he was still examining the creature. His pretty hands softly reached towards the butterfly, the light eyes filled with wonder. The song he had been humming changed to H.O.T's Hope. What else did Joshua expect? The taller had just walked through him like he was made of air. Which, in fact, he currently might be made of air. 

Joshua tried again. He coughed louder and even had a sentence go with the awkward hacking. "Hello? Are you... not noticing me?" He asked, awkwardness flooding into his voice. Jisoo's brown eyes wandered around, and his face started to turn red from embarrassment.

Hong Jisoo wanted to stab himself. What type of question was that? "Are you noticing me? Get yourself together, Joshua." Jisoo was offended. "Seungcheol can make more sense than that. Yeah, think about that. You're getting beaten by Choi Seungcheol. CHOI. SEUNGCHEOL." 

The once proud boy refused to look up from his feet. His face was still red and was becoming a darker shade every second. Here Joshua was, making a fool of himself in front of a foreign guy. A second of hope passed his mind. Maybe he didn't understand Korean?

"Excuse me? Are you okay?"

Nevermind. Jisoo's current state was far from okay.

Joshua snapped his head up to see the other boy staring at him. The latter had a strangely calm smile on his face, bordering on becoming a smirk. The little brat could tell Jisoo was flustered, he noticed. Whatever it was, it was definitely more calm than what Joshua's default "random stranger in my house" face would have been. After all, he had never had to make one. Why? Because no random person had shown up at his house in the afternoon proclaiming to be whipped away by three angry ghosts. 

Jisoo was just staring at the other before spluttering and coughing wildly. His hands nervously wrung against each other. "Y-You... What do you mean by am I okay? You just walked through me? Um? Is that normal here? I want to go home?" All of his words ended up becoming questions, and Jisoo mentally stabbed himself again. Great, because this was how you broke the ice with a stranger.

The other smiled calmly. "Wen Junhui."

Joshua kept coughing. Was it considered rude to cough in someone's face? Well, even if it was, Jisoo doubted he cared at this point. 'Junhui' had just decided to watch a butterfly that, ironically, landed perfectly on his feet. What type of timing was this? Was someone in the heavens trying to make him suffer? What did Joshua ever do to it? After his mini-existential crisis, he violently shook his head. Unable to think of anything to say, he used the first thing that came to mind. "What is a Wen Junhui?" 

Junhui was laughing at Jisoo's confused state, but Jisoo wasn't. Wen Junhui. The name was oddly familiar. Hadn't he heard it before? Jisoo heavily doubted it. Not many foreigners lived in his part of town, and his only two friends were Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Wen Junhui. Wen Junhui. Wen... Jun...

"Wen Junhui?!" The 'gentleman' screamed. If he recalled properly, Wen Junhui was one of the weird wind things that were the cause of his pain right now. Or was it another one? It didn't matter, Jisoo just wanted answers. More than that, he loathed all possible characters in this 'story' and wanted them burned.

So shouldn't he get started with this Junhui guy?

Something in the back of his head, maybe the rare logic cells, told him no. 

This was Wen Junhui, and if he wanted to get out of this twisted and demented storybook alive, he had to play by the rules.

Junhui laughed and shook his head. He had been staring at Jisoo's state of mental torment for a while. "You're weirder than that creepy guy who lives down the street," he mused.

Joshua's ears perked up at this. Another character? Could he help him out? He carefully asked, "There's a weird guy who lives down the street?"

The Chinese man nodded, picking up his watering can to water a small patch of daisies near the front door. Junhui pauses for a moment to look back up at him. "Doesn't every neighborhood? Come on, it's the 1990's, the age of new technology. There's always bound to be someone like him."

To say he wasn't intrigued would be lying with his eyes wide open. A weird guy who lived down the road? Jisoo turned his head, the hair finally moved from his eyes, and saw a dark looking house with no lights on. The grass surrounding the house was dried and unkempt, weeds covering the whole lawn. The once seemingly colorful paint had dulled into a dirt brown. It truly looked depressing. He pointed at the house, fascination in his eyes. "That house, right?"

Junhui followed his arm and nodded, biting his lips. He didn't have a pleasant expression on his face, and Joshua, for a second, wondered why. The look in his eyes was far from petty distaste, it looked like reasonable hate. "That house." It took Junhui a second before continuing. "Sorry. I don't like that place at all."

Interesting, Joshua thought. He fidgeted with his fingers before gathering the courage to ask. "Is there a specific reason why? Why you dislike the house, I mean."

For a moment, Junhui didn't respond. Soft laughter broke the silence. "For a new kid, you're curious. That house is where Xu Minghao lives. The creepy kid. He always smiles, never leaves his home." Junhui seemed to be in thought for a second before continuing. "I think I've only seen him around once. Don't get your hopes up, no one's ever even spoken to him. Doubt he knows how to do anything else."

"Oh," was all he could lamely respond with. Jisoo lamely laughed and acted like it was nothing. At the same time, tens of millions of questions popped into his head. From the tone and look of Junhui, however, the LA native highly doubted he'd ever get to ask them.

Junhui was about to start another conversation before a small, tinkling, airy bell rung. Junhui turned his head and looked inside his house. He turned back to Jisoo and hastily said, "Sorry, gotta go get lunch. See you later...?"

Jisoo blinked a bit. He was a bit slow when it came to these things. "Oh... Uh, Hong Jisoo."

Junhui nodded and sped off into the red-brick house.

And for a bit, Joshua was genuinely dazed.

Before chasing after him, a small doubt pricked at the back of his mind.

Wasn't Xu Minghao a name he had heard before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this has been Chapter 1~ Yeah!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Jisoo isn't this slow in real life, but to make everything interesting, he will be here! He'll also be a bit dense; see how that plays into the story later ;).
> 
> Next up, we have the Obsession Story, or Meanie!
> 
> Your author,
> 
> Yuejun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited! Very excited! Hopefully this one won't end up being like my other story (which I abandoned for a long time)! This one has three plots.
> 
> In case you're wondering:
> 
> Jun & Minghao: Pain
> 
> Mingyu & Wonwoo: Obsession
> 
> Soonyoung & Jihoon: Death
> 
> Those are just the routes I thought would fit them the most. If you're wondering why Jisoo doesn't have a story with someone, it's because he's the storyteller. I was considering it, but we'll see :).
> 
> If you're confused, I'll explain a bit.
> 
> Mingyu, Jihoon, and Minghao are like the "toxin" in their stories, hence why they appear to Jisoo first. They want him to help them, so they try to bring him into their own stories to help. Keep this in mind throughout the story.  
> (ALSO: NOT ALL OF THE 3 STORIES WILL END WELL. I REPEAT. NOT ALL OF THE 3 STORIES WILL END WELL. I'm thinking about having 2 bad 1 good or 1 bad 2 good. I'm a sucker for bad endings. Even so, who would have a bad ending?
> 
> Well, that depends all on our boy Jisoo, so cheer him on!


End file.
